Retired Playboy
by Victory Is Mine
Summary: Inuyasha has been a playboy all of high school.Senior year,Inuyasha retires from playboying for the same reason he began. Kagome. What will happen with these new changes?
1. Playboy No More

**"I'm so glad Sango comes back tomarrow," Kagome **Higurashi** sighed. Sango had been gone all week and Kagome has been bored out of her mind. Sango's been gone to her relatives in Florida for a family reuion thing. _"The sooner she comes back the better." _Kagome sighed again and walked over to her computer desk. She plopped down into the chair and started up her computer. Once it came up, she clicked onto messenger and logged in. Maybe someone would be on and save her from boredom.No such luck. 36 differnet people and no one on. _"Ugh, well, I guess I could go and take quizzes and maybe some one will sign on."_**

**After about a couple of hours, no one had signed on and she had took every quiz invented it seemed. It was 5 o' clock now. _" Maybe Sango will pick up the phone and want to talk." _Kagome picked up her cell and dialed the number when an IM box popped up on the screen.**

Inuhanyou102: hey, sup?

**Kagome looked at the screen and wondered if she should answer. Decided, she shut her cell and typed back:**

Unoticedmiko10: hi

Unoticedmiko10: Im bored outta my mind and wondering who you are

Inuhanyou102: lol, Inuyasha

Unoticedmiko10: Inuyasha Takahashi?

Inuhanyou102: how many other Inuyasha's do you know?

Unoticedmiko10: only one, you smartass

Inuhanyou102:Lol, everyone has to have a hobby

Unoticedmiko102: Lol, guess so

Inuhanyou102: So anyway

Inuhanyou102: you excited about going back to school?

Unoticedmiko10: No, I like the summer

Unoticedmiko10: I like being able to hang out with my friends and not have to worry about getting a dettention or wrote up for talking. I like getting up at 10 or 11 and goin to bed at 1 or 2. It sucks that we have only two weeks left of freedom

Inuhanyou102: Lol, I'm not so happy either. Its going to be hard getting back into the rutine of getting up early and going to bed early.

Unoticedmiko10: Yea, do you know when we get our sheduales?

Inuhanyou102: The week before school starts

Unoticedmiko10: Ok thanks

Inuhanyou102: No problem

Unoticedmiko10: Have you had a good summer?

Inuhanyou102: Yea, its been interesting, lol, but I have come to a conclusion

Unoticedmiko10: Really, and what have you concluded about?

Inuhanyou102: Well, you know my rep dont ya?

Unoticedmiko10: That your a player that hits it and leaves? That your main goal is to have sex with every girl in school? No love, just sex?

Inuhanyou102: ...

Inuhanyou102: I'm not that bad

Unoticedmiko10: If thats what helps you sleep at night

Inuhanyou102: I'm not!

Unoticedmiko10: Lol, ok, ok

Inuhanyou102: Anyways, this summer I did A LOT of thinking and looking back over the last 3 years

Unoticedmiko10: Oh you did

Inuhanyou102: Yea, and I dont want to be a player anymore

Unoticedmiko10: Really now

Inuhanyou102: Yes, I am tired of having one night stands. I want a actual relationship this year.

Unoticedmiko10: Oh you do

Inuhanyou10: You dont believe me do you

Unoticedmiko10: Not in this slightest

Inuhanyou102: Didnt think so

Unoticedmiko10: Give me one reason to

Inuhanyou102: Well, since this is my last year and my last chance, I'm finally going to get her

Unoticedmiko10: I'm lost

Inuhanyou102: Ever since middle school, I've liked this girl, but I never had the guts to ask her out

Unoticedmiko10: So you became a player that could charm any girl he wanted, this makes so much sense

Inuhanyou102: Your being sarcastic, right?

Unoticedmiko10: Always

Inuhanyou102: rolls eyes But I thought if I became a player she would just come to me, all the rest did

Unoitcedmiko10: Not the one you wanted though

Inuhanyou102: Right

Unoticedmiko10: You could have been like all the other normal boys and went up tp talk to her

Inuhanyou102: I tryed, but every time I chickened out or something stopped me

Unoticedmiko10: You talked to other girls

Inuhanyou102: They werent her though

Unoticedmiko10: Well, could you tell me what her name is?

Inuhanyou102: Not a chance

Unoticedmiko10: Well, tell me about her, what makes her so different from all the rest

Inuhanyou102: She's beautiful, kind, sweet, caring, intelligent, and so funny. I know if I called her right now she would do all she could to help me. She's the kind of person who is innocent and subtle, yet she can stand up for her self and her friends and win any fight. She's quiet but loud. Sweet but feisty. Full of spunk too. And a temper to match. She's the most beautiful, stunning, breathe taking woman I've ever laid eyes on.

Unoticedmiko10: Wow, you really do like her

Inuhanyou102: Yea, more than I thought

Unoticedmiko10: If you liked her so much, then why did you sleep with all those girls?

Inuhanyou102: To make her jealous, so she would want me

Unoticedmiko10: If you would have just told her what you just told me, you wouldnt have had to become a player

Inuhanyou102: How do you know

Unoticedmiko10: Because all some one ever wants is some one to love them

Inuhanyou102: ...really?

Unoticedmiko10: Yea, but I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, I'll add you to my friends

Inuhanyou102: Ok, cya

**Unoticedmiko10 has signed out**

**Inuyasha leaned back in his chair. _"You wait Kagome. This year, your mine. I hope."_**

**Inuyasha got up and walked over to his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, before washing his face and brushing his teeth. He twitched his ears, and stumbled over to his bed. Exhausted, he collapsed onto the surface and glanced at the clock. 8 o' clock. Him and Kagome had been talking for about 3 hours._"Kagome."_ The thought of her made him smile. Every since the 7th grade he had had a crush on her but he was too afraid to say anything. He didnt want her to reject him, and brake his heart. Over the years, he sercetly hoped she would come to him like the rest had done. That she would like him as he had liked her. But she never came. He did everything, he made out with girls in plain sight, and made his rep so big. Whenever he could, he would talk loud enough for her to hear. But everything he tried was useless, she never came. So, after three months of deep thought, he decided that this was the year. He was going to tell her, and quit play boying around. Truthfully, he was still a virgin. He had tried to go through with it, but Kagome always popped into his mind and he never could do it. He wanted his first time to be with her. He wanted his first everything to be with her. His first kiss was horrible. He had felt so guilty and ashamed. But Miroku proved to be a true friend. He helped him with everything and pushed him back out there. _BING!_ Speak of the devil.**

BearMyChildren?69: Inu!

**Inuyasha graoned and got up to go over to the computer.**

Inuhanyou102: hey

BearMyChildren?69: Wassup?

Inuhanyou102: Notta thing, you

BearMyChildren?69: The usual

Inuhanyou102: Shoulda guessed

BearMyChildren?69: So, did you talk to Kagome?

Inuhanyou102: Yea

BearMyChildren?69: And?

**Inuyasha posted thier conversation up so Miroku could see it.**

BearMyChildren?69: LOL, she's sarcastic enough

Inuhanyou102: phfft. Too much

BearMyChildren?69: She doesnt have a clue either

Inuhanyou102: Think so?

BearMyChildren?69: Yea, she would have said something, she is opinionated

Inuhanyou102: Lol, yea, but if she did know, it would make this year alot easier

BearMyChildren?69: You'll do it. I'll help you

Inuhanyou102: Thanks man

BearMyChildren?69: No problem, I gotta go, I'm a little tired.

Inuhanyou102: Cya

BearMyChildren?69: We'll go to the mall tomarrow, I'll call you

**BearMyChildren?69 has signed off**

**Inuyasha signed. It was 8:30 now. How come he was so tired when it was so early? _" I wish somebody else would get on."_**

Inusbabygirl131: hey inny! (in-e)

Inuhanyou102: Go away, and change your name, your are NOT my baby

Inusbabygirl131: Aw inny! I love you too!!

Inuhanyou102: What The Fuck!!!!! I hate you!!! Leave Me The Hell Alone Damnit!!!!

Inusbabygirl131: The WacDaonlds at 10? Sure I'll be there!!!

Inuhanyou102: What the fuck is wrong with you!!! Cant you read!!!

Inusbabygirl131: Your so cute, see you at 10!

**Inusbabygirl131 has signed off**

**"I wish I could see your face when you figure out I'm not comming," Inuyasha laughed. He had dated Kikyou for a short while because she looked alot like Kagome. He thought maybe her personality would be the same also, boy was he wrong. She was clingy, hateful, disgusting, and a bitch. Nothing like his Kagome. Nothing at all. _BING! "It better not be Kikyou again."_**

AllYoukai22: hey Mutt

Inuhanyou102: What do you want you Mangy Wolf

AllYoukai22: I heard your giving up play boying

Inuhanyou102: Yea, I am

AllYoukai22: Finally decided to give up did you

Inuhanyou102: Give up what?

AllYoukai22: Who could get more girls

Inuhanyou102: Your sick

AllYoukai22: You only say that because I am winning

Inuhanyou102: Whatever

**Inuhanyou102 has signed off**

**"That dumb fuck, its guna get himself into a situation that he cant get out of. It should be funny to watch," Inuyasha laughed. He jumped up and flung himself on the bed. _"Ugh, I'm so tired."_ Inuyasha thought as his eyes closed and he fell asleep. "_Kagome."_**

**Sorry its so short. I'll make the next ones longer!**


	2. Lets Go To The Mall!

Kagome watched as a small blue car pulled into her drive way. A teenage girl with long brown hair climbed out and waved.

"Sango!!!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards her long-time friend.

"Kagome!" Sango squealled as Kagome hugged her.

"Oh Sango, I'm so glad your back!! I've been bored outta my mind!," Kagome said unlatching her arms from around Sango's body.

"I missed you too. Hey, lets go to the mall after I say hey to your mammy!," Sango said laughing and making her way towards Kagome's house.

"Yea!! I need a new black shirt," Kagome said following Sango's footsteps.

Mrs. Higurashi heard the girls chitter chatter and made her way to the kitchen. "Hello gurls. Its nice to see you again Sango, how was your trip?," she asked.

"Hey Mrs. Higurashi! My trip was fine. A little boring but other wise fine," Sango replied smilling.

Mrs.Higurashi chuckled," Thats good to hear."

"Hey Mama, can I go to the mall with Sango? Please?!," Kagome begged.

"Sure, honey. Do you need any money?" Mrs.Higurashi asked.

"No ma'am!! Thank you mama! Bye!," Kagome shouted as she walked outta the door.

"Good-bye Mrs.Higurashi," Sango said skipping out the door behind her best friend.

* * *

"So, where to first?," Sango asked as they entered threw the huge door ways that led into the huge mall. 

"Since you just got back, I'll let you decide." Kagome said.

"Alright, Hot Topic?" Sango asked raising a brow.

" You bet," Kagome replied as she led the way.

* * *

"I cant believe you called me at 10 in the morning to go shopping," Inuyasha complained as they made their way into the mall. 

"Shut up. If you didnt want to come then you wouldnt be here, so stop bitchin," Miroku said a little annoyed. Inuyasha had been complainning all morning and it was gratting on his nerves.

"Keh," Inuyasha replied, sensing the annoyiance in his friends voice. " Hot Topic is just around the corner. Lets at least do one meaningful thing today."

"Sounds good. Maybe we can find some girls in there while we're at it," Miroku said with a perverted grin.

"You fucking pervert. Cant you think of anything else?," Inuyasha asked.

"I could, but what fun would that be?," Miroku replied grinning.

"Lecher,"Inuyasha stated.

* * *

"Sango, check this out," Kagome said holding up a pair of black arm warmers with sets of hand-cuffs at each side. 

"Awesome! They seem a little kinky though," Sango giggled.

Kagome laughed, "They do dont they? Better put them back then."

Sango laughed and subconiously(sp?) looked striaght ahead. Right at the time she looked up, a boy with a rat tail walked in, followed by a guy with dog ears. "Uh, Kagome?"

" Huh?, " she replied smartly.

"Isnt that Inuyasha and Miroku?," Sango asked pointing the two out.

"Yea it is," Kagome looked at her friend and noticed where she was looking, "Do we need to go say hi? Or do you just want to lust after him from here?," she finished with a grin.

Sango blushed and slapped her friend upside the head," What the fuck ever! He's a pervert! Like I would even **_think_** of lusting after him!" she finished with a pout.

Kagome chuckled at her friend. She knew that Sango had liked Miroku ever since grade school but would die before she admitted it. She loved watching them squabble, the ending result always the same, Sango beatting him to a pulp for touching her. It was hilarious.

" Well looky here Inu, our two favorite girls just happen to be in the same store as us. Maybe we should say hello?," Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha looked into the direction Miroku was. He grinned, "If only to be polite," he finished mockingly. They both made their way towards the girls and snuck up quietly. Inuyasha behind Kagome and Miroku behind Sango. They counted down on their fingers, three, Inuyasha held up, two, Miroku held up, one, Inuyasha held up and they both grabbed the girls waist and whispered boo.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Both girls screeched and jumped away. They both looked back to see Inuyasha and Miroku holding their guts laughing.

"What the hell do you think your doing?," Kagome all but screamed at them.

"Sorry Kagome, we just couldnt resist!," Inuyasha said between laughs.

"Its not funny damnit, you scared the shit out of us!," Sango protested.

"I'm sorry my dear Sango, please forgive me? Inuyasha was the one who suggested the idea anyway!," Miroku whinned, shooting Inuyasha a glance.

Inuyasha's mouth fell open at Miroku accusation,"What the Fuck!! Dont you even try blaming this one on me you lecher!!,"

"Which one do you think it really was?," Sango asked Kagome quietly as they both watched the boys argue over who's fault it was.

"I dont know, but I think we should leave while the are distracted, ne?," Kagome said raising a brow at the last part.

"Greatest idea I've heard all day.," Sango replied. They slowly backed-up and quietly sneaked out of Hot Topic and into Journey's.

Kagome laughed," It was easy enough to lose them.,"

Sango chuckled," Yeah, I bet they are still arguing over whos fault it was. They probably dont even know we left,"

"Wouldnt dout it. Oh!! Look Sango!!," Kagome squealed as she picked up a pair of etnies.

"Wow!, if I knew how to whistle I would!," Sango said with wide eyes. The etnies were black with red stitching. The E's on either side of the shoe were a deep red. Both shoes were decorated with skulls, music notes, and thorny roses.

"I'm definetly gettin these babies," Kagome stated as she walked over to the register.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Look for the last time!, if you hadnt brought attention to the fact that they were standing over here, then we wouldnt have thought up the idea to scare them like we did!!," Inuyasha bellowed.

"Who says we had to scare them!! Whats wrong with simply saying hi?! I--"Miroku started.

"Hey Lech, they left."Inuyasha said.

"They did?," Miroku asked.

"Well do you see them standin' here?," Inuyasha asked none to gently.

"No.," Miroku replied like a small child would.

"Well ok then. Hey, I'm hungry. Lets go get food.,"Inuyasha said as he walked out of Hot Topic.

"Uh, ok sure," Miroku answered hurring to catch up with Inuyasha.

"So where are we eating?," Miroku asked.

"Keh, where else lech?,"Inuyasha asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but as far as Inuyasha is concerned, it is.

"A Ramen Stand again?" Miroku asked expectantly.

Inuyasha only smirked in reply.

Miroku groaned, "Why cant we eat a hamburger once in awhile? Or what about a pizza? Dont you ever get tired of Ramen?!?!!,".

" Nope." Was his answer.

Miroku groaned again as they neared a small Ramen stand.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Sango!!" Kagome shouted as Sango backed out of the drive-way. 

"No problem Kags, cya later!,"Sango shouted as she drove off.

Kagome hurried throught the door and into her home, "Mama, I'm home!!," She shouted as she kicked off her shoes and slipped on her slippers.

"Hello dear, did you and Sango have fun?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yea, it was kool! Look at what I got mama!," Kagome said thrusting the bag into her mothers face.

Mrs.Higurashi chuckled and pulled out the shoes. She examined them closely and looked back up at her daughter.

"Yes dear, this does look like something you would wear. It fits you, the skulls especially," she said ruffling Kagome's hair.

Kagome laughed,"Cut it out mama!, I'm not a little kid anymore," She grinned as she spoke.

"Of course not dear," Mrs.Higurashi smiled.

"Well, Good night, I'm kinda tired," Kagome said before she bounded upstairs.

"Night dear." Mrs.Higurashi said as she too, went to settle in for the night.

Once Kagome got into her room, she padded over to her computer desk on signed on. Almost immedently a box appeared on screen, _"Sango!"_

**I'llKickYou221: Kags, sup?**

**UnoticedMiko10: San, nothing**

**I'llKickYou221: smart ass**

**UnoticedMiko10: lol, what about you?**

**I'llKickYou221: nah, nothing**

**UnoticedMiko10: well arent you exciting**

**I'llKickYou221: why yes, yes I am**

**UnoticedMiko10: and you call me the smart ass**

**I'llKickYou221: lol**

**UnoticedMiko10: lol**

**I'llKickYou221: so how long do we have until school?**

**UnoticedMiko10: about 13 more days**

**I'llKickYou221: ugh, that seems like so little time**

**UnoticedMiko10: thats because it is**

**I'llKickYou221: smart ass, anyways, i have to get off, Kohaku wants to get on**

**UnoticedMiko10: lol, makes me glad that Souta lives with Dad**

**I'llKickYou221: lucky you**

**UnoticedMiko10: lol, cya tomarrow**

_**I'llKickYou221 has signed off**_

Kagome chuckled to her self. She knew how the whole sibling thing worked. Souta was only 5 years younger than her, but not any less of a pain. When he had decided to live with thier Dad in Tokyo, with her and her mother in Kyoto, she was both disappointed and relieved. Sure, the little brat was a pain in the ass, but that didnt mean she didnt love him. Souta and herself were very close, and as distant as two people could possibly be at the same time. Kagome sighed, she missed the runt. Without him, there wasnt anyone who could match her in an arguement. Just then an IM box appearred.

**InuHanyou102: you ditched us**

Kagome laughed,_"Well, hardly anyone anyways." _she thought.

**UnoticedMiko10: you scared us**

**InHanyou102: lol, ok, we're even then**

**UnoticedMiko10: lol, sure**

**InHanyou10: so how was the rest of your day?**

**UnoticedMiko10: it was good, Sango and I just caught up on things, we havent seen each other since school let out**

**InuHanyou102: that sounds fun, you sound glad to have your best friend back**

**UnoticedMiko: yea she's alright**

**UnoticedMiko10: what about your day**

**InuHanyou102: it was...interesting**

**InuHanyou102: Miroku got slapped various times, and there was even one girl who said that she would bear his kids**

**UnoticedMiko10:O!!! **

**InuHanyou102: yea thats what i did**

**InHanyou102: but Miroku hasnt ever gotten that answer so he just stood there like an idiot, so the girl thought he was refusing her so she walked off, after he came back to reality, he gave himself a beatting**

**UnoticedMiko10: lol, poor Miroku**

**InuHanyou102: dont pity the lecher**

**UnoticedMiko10: lol, if he would play his cards right, he could have Sango**

**InuHanyou102: yea, but he isnt smart enough to see it**

**UnoticedMiko10: why dont you point it out then**

**InuHanyou102: then what entertainment would i have during the day?**

**UnoticedMiko10: lol, guess your right**

**InuHanyou102: wench, i am always right**

**UnoticedMiko10: yea whatever**

**InuHanyou102: lol**

_" I have to give him credit, hes not so bad to talk to," _Kagome thought. Just then another box poped up.

**AllYoukai22: hey Kagome**

_" What kind of name is AllYoukai? He must a cocy jock or something." _

**UnoticedMiko10: hi whatever your name is**

**AllYoukai22: lol, well why dont you guess**

**UnoticedMiko10: fine, i will**

**AllYoukai22: lol**

She clicked back on Inuyasha's box. Maybe he knew who this kid was.

**UnoticedMiko10: hey Inu**

**InuHanyou102: hi Kag**

**UnoticedMiko10: who is AllYoukai22?**

**InuHanyou102: why?**

**UnoticedMiko10: he just IMed me**

_**"**Stupid wolf! What the hell does he think hes doin, Kagome wouldnt go out with him. Would she?" _Inuyasha half growled, half worried. His ears twiched and a frown masked his features. What was the wolf up to?

**InuHanyou102: its only Kouga**

**UnoticedMiko10: Kouga Ookami?**

**InuHanyou102: that would be him**

**UnoticedMiko10: why's he talkin to me? I aint guna sleep with him!**

**InuHanyou102: You'd better not!!!**

**UnoticedMiko10: I'm not!!!!!**

**InuHanyou102: good**

**UnoticedMiko10: so convincing**

**InuHanyou102: i know it**

_"Now to deal with Kouga." _

**UnoticedMiko10: Kouga Ookami**

**AllYoukai22: ...**

**AllYoukai22: how'd you know?**

**UnoticedMiko10: my own secret**

**AllYoukai22: lol, woman of mystery, eh**

**UnoticedMiko10: you dont know the half of it**

**AllYoukai22: i would like to**

**UnoitcedMiko10:...**

**AllYoukai22: how about a movie tomarrow night?**

**UnoticedMiko10: uh, sorry, I'm supposed to go to Sango's, she just got back in town we need to catch up**

**AllYoukai22: oh, ok**

**AllYoukai22: some other time then**

**UnoticedMiko10: uh...**

**AllYoukai22: Great! I gotta go to bed though, g'night!**

**UnoticedMiko10: um, night?**

_**AllYoukai22 has signed off**_

_"Well ok then, I wonder how this will turn out. Oh well, I'm not worrin' over it. I'll talk to Inuyasha some more," _Kagome thought.

**UnoticedMiko10: lol, he asked me to a movie**

**InuHanyou102: well thats just hysterical**

**UnoticedMiko10: lol, your such a smart ass**

**InuHanyou102: aw stop, your making me blush**

**UnoticedMiko10: LOL **

**InuHanyou102: so what did you say to Kouga?**

**UnoticedMiko10: i told him i was spending the night with Sango**

**InuHanyou102: clever**

**UnoticedMiko10: always**

**InuHanyou102: sure, believe what you want**

Kagome chuckled._ "One things for sure, he sure can hold is own. Thank Kami, some one who can finally match me wit for wit."_ Just then, another box poped up.

**BearMyChildren?69: Kagome!**

**UnoticedMiko10: lol, hey Miroku**

**BearMyChildren?69: how'd you know?**

**UnoticedMiko10: your name gave it away**

**BearMyChildren?69: oh come on, im not that bad!**

**UnoticedMiko10: i beg to differ**

**BearMyChildren?69: well i need to be going, it was nice talking to you!**

**UnoticedMiko10: you too, bye**

_**BearMyChildren?69 has signed off.**_

_"What a werid kid." _Kagome thought.

_**At the same time on Inuyasha's computer**_

**BearMyChildren?69: Inuyasha**

**InHanyou102: Miroku**

**BearMyChildren?69: i just got on to see if you wanted to go with me to see that new movie**

**InuHanyou102: and the new movie would be...?**

**BearMyChildren?69: Talladega Nights **

**InuHanyou102: oh sure, i wanted to see that**

**BearMyChildren?69: k, i'll call you**

**InuHanyou102: kool**

_**BearMyChildren?69 has signed off.**_

_"Guess I know what I'm doing tomarrow."_ Inuyasha thought. **DING!** Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagomes IM box flashing. He clicked back onto it.

**UnoticedMiko10: hey Inuyasha?**

**InuHanyou102: hi Kagome**

**UnoticedMiko10: I'm tired, Ima go to bed, night**

**InuHanyou192: lol, alright, good night kags, sweet dreams**

**UnoticedMiko10: you too!**

_**UnoticedMiko10 has signed out.**_

Inuyasha sighed. He sure wished he could be in that bed with her. He smirked as thoughts penetrated his mind for the worse. A loud DING! woke him up, and a box poped up. " Aw hell," . Inuyasha visibly shuddered.

**InusBabyGirl131: Inny! **

**InuHanyou102: would you stop calling me that!! and change your damn name!!**

**InusBabyGirl131: where were you today? i waited for hours for you inny!!**

**InuHanyou102: I stood you up, I went with Miroku to the mall**

Inuyasha smirked, _" I've tried being nice to the girl, but damn!! Maybe being a cold, heartted basterd like Sesshomaru will make her leave me alone."_

**InusBabyGirl131: well dont worry baby, i understand, you have to show Miroku some attention or he'll get jealous of us**

**Inuhanyou102: what?!?!? there isnt an us!!**

**InusBabyGirl131: your making me blush inny!!, i hope we last a long time too!!**

**InuHanyou102: Whaa?!!? I never said that!! And I never will!!**

**InusBabyGirl131: awe, i love you too**

**InuHanyou102: I HATE YOU!!!! WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!???**

**InusBabyGirl131: I'm going to bed Inny, I have to be beautiful for when I see you next**

**InuHanyou102: Dont make me puke, theres only one person that I think is beautiful, and it aint you**

**InusBabyGirl131: I'll be dreaming of you too, as always**

**InuHanyou102: Just leave damnit**

**InusBabyGirl131: night Inny**

_**InusBabyGirl131 has signed off.**_

Inuyasha sighed with relief. Kikyou was not only a bitch, she was apparently stupid. Everything he said, she turned it into the complete opposite. He sighed again. He would have to figure out something before school started, he wouldnt want Kagome to get the wrong idea. Curiously, he looked at the clock. 10 o' clock.

"I better get to bed," Inuyasha thought out loud.

He signed off and jumped into his bed. Getting comfortable, he slowly, fell asleep.

* * *

Before I say anything else, I want to thank kaginulover33 for their sugesstion on the bold and normal fonts. Thank You!!, you were right, it looks way better!!

Chapter 2 done. Its fairly longer than the first chapter, which is good. So how did yall like it? Oh! I got this idea from a Fruits Basket story. And I'm sorry to say that I dont remember their name, but if you do see this, then please know I didnt steal this idea!! I just thought is was really kool!! And I put up my favorite songs up here, not ones that go with the story.

White Walls- Still Remains

Quite... Warm...  
Unable to speak a single word  
These white walls are taking me x2  
Saying the words we mean to no one (we mean to no one)  
It's the best way to kill the adolescent (the adolescent)  
Familiar, restless, bleeding, constant  
I've given my eyes away to darkness & locked all of the entrances  
While visions of angels dance in my mind  
Saying the words we mean to no one (we mean to no one)  
It's the best way to kill the adolescent (the adolescent)  
This world is a thief to our eyes  
This world is a thief in disguise  
If sight is lacking, take mine  
If sight is lacking take my eyes  
I can hear them calling  
I can see them reaching out  
They're speaking my name  
They're pleading with my heart

I can hear them calling  
I can see them reaching out  
They're speaking my name  
They're pleading with my heart

These white walls are taking me  
Familiar, restless, bleeding, constant  
Saying the words we mean to no one (we mean to no one)  
It's the best way to kill the adolescent (the adolescent)  
I can hear them calling  
I can see them reaching out  
They're speaking my name  
They're pleading with my heart x2

Victory

Is

Mine


	3. Schedules and a Wake Up Call

It was now one week til school started back. _"This is my last year. After this, its off to collage. From there ,who knows? Thats kind of scary when you think about it, but at least Miroku will be with me," _Inuyasha thought as he steped out of the shower.

_"Since its one week til, we are suppossed to go get our schedules today. Wonder what time I should go,"_.

Inuyasha wrapped a towel around his waist and dried his hair. He made his way into his room, which was right across from his bathroom, and went for his closet. His room was painted a deep red with black furnishings and gray carpet. His bed was a king size with blood red sheets and a black comforter. He opened his closet door and pulled out a pair of baggy black pants and a red wife beater. He grabbed a brush and ran it through his hair. When he was sure all the knits and kinks were out, he grabbed his favorite hat and stuck it on backwards and headed for the door. As he walked, he grabbed his cell, mp3, and car keys and bounded down the stairs.

"I'm leaving mom! I should be back for dinner!," Inyasha hollered out as he opened the door.

"Pick up Miroku!! He called and asked for you to pick him up," his mother yelled out.

"Ok Mom, I'm leaving now," Inuyasha said.

"Alright honey, be careful!, " his mother called.

"Always!, " Inyasha shoutted as he shut the door and hurried to his car. He got in and backed outta the drive-way all the while listenning to Bleeding Through.

* * *

"I'm nervous," Kagome stated as entered through her school's doorway after Sango.

"What for? Its not like this is anything we havent done before," Sango replied.

"Yea I know but, what if I'm stuck in classes with people I dont know? Or worse, Kikyou," Kagome said with a wince.

"Oh, I get it now. Well, I wouldnt worry, I'm sure out of all the people you know that there will be some one in your classes you can talk to. If not, then you'll be fine. It wont kill you to be quiet for a period," Sango said grinning at the last sentance.

"Hey!," Kagome replied laughing.

They walked up to the table that had "senoirs" on it and stood in line. Kagome looked around. She didnt see any students she knew, probably because they merged their schools on account of Miridoka High was literally falling apart. So the school board people decided to move them all over to Shikon High. Which was just fanstastic considering how small it was. Now the halls were guna be even more crowded. _" Just spec-damn-tacular."

* * *

_

Inuyasha and Miroku got out of the car and into the school. Inuyasha slipped an earphone into his doggie ear and looked around for the senior table.

"See anyone we know?,"Inuyasha asked.

"Uh, I dont think so. But, then again, they did the school mergings this year so there are alot of new kids," Miroku replied.

"Where're we suposed to go anyway?," Inuyasha asked.

"Just listen to your music and follow me," Miroku said rolling his eyes.

Inuyasha answerd with a "Keh," and slipped the other earphone into his other doggie ear. Switching the songs around he finally settled on Knife Called Lust by Hollywood Undead. Following Miroku, he headed over towards a table marked, "seniors", and stood in line. He closed his eyes. "_And people say you dye your hair or wear tight jeans that doesnt mean, That you cant scream or like loud noise, you got a choice, you have a voice! Its just because you show no love and hate on us, you fucked our trust! Now watch me thrust this knife called lust into my chest until i bust!," _Inuyasha sang-a-long in his head. _" Its hard to believe this guys havent made it big yet. They are awesome, and their songs show meaning. They combine screamo and rap together which you would think would sound werid but, it dont." _Inuyasha's eyes snapped open at someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and took his earphones out.

"Um, Hi!, My name is Rin Izaki!," The girl said smilling brightly and offering out her hand.

"Inuyasha," He said cooly, pointly ignoring her out-streched hand.

Her smile flattered but she recovered with one just as bright," So, you must have gone to Shikon because I never saw you at Miridoka," .

"Yea, all three years," Inuyasha said shrugging.

Miroku catching a soft voice, turned around and grabbed her hand, " Miroku Kazanna, and I'm sorry but I didnt quite catch your name?,".

Rin giggled and took back her hand, "Rin Izaki, nice to meet you Miroku!".

"The pleasure is all mine I asure you Miss Rin," Miroku said winking.

Inuyasha growled and hit him over the head. "Stop pestering the new girl lech, I'm sure she dont want ya anyways,".

"You never know!,"Miroku said with a big smile.

"Um, well it was nice to meet you guys! See you at school!," Rin said and hurried ahead of them in line.

"Hey! We were before you, you little---"Inuyasha started before Miroku clapped a hand on his mouth.

"Its polite to let the lady go first Inuyasha, and its also polite to not use vulgar language around them too," Miroku said taking his hand off of Inuyasha's mouth.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms," I dont give a rats ass whats polite and what's not. But I wont say anything to her because she had to endure you for more than five minutes, thats punishment enough,".

"Hey! I'm not that bad!,"Miroku insisted.

Inuyasha chuckled, "I think I know someone who would disagree with you on that one,".

* * *

"Sango Taijia." Sango stated clearly as the woman flipped threw the papers.

She looked up with a plesant smile and handed Sango a paper, "Here you go Ms.Taijia!,".

"Thanks,"Sango said as she moved aside to let Kagome up, "Kagome Higurashi "

A few seconds the lady handed her her paper and Kagome and Sango got out of line and looked over their schedules. "What do you have Sango?," Kagome asked.

"Homeroom C 1st period, Science 2nd, Gym 3rd, English Hon. 4th, LSD 5th, Geomerty 6th, and Band 7th. What about you?" .

"Homeroom A 1st, Algebra 1 2nd, Gym 3rd, English Hon. 4th, LMS 5th, Science 6th, and Band 7th. We only have three classes together!,"Kagome whinned, "What lunch do you have?".

" 1st, what about you?,".

Kagome sighed with relief, "1st,".

"Well, I'm sure you'll make new friends, and I think you will be ok," Sango said trying to cheer her friend up. "Come on, lets get outta here. We dont wana spend anymore time in here than nesecary,".

"Yea, you know. I thought we would see Inuyasha and Miroku, but I haven seen them at all," Kagome said as her and Sango walked out.

"Wonder where they are,"Sango replied as they walked right past the boys, neither pair noticing the other.

* * *

_"Kagome must have came already. Damn, missed her."_ Inuyasha thought as her waited for his friend to get his schedule.

"Got it! So how many classes do we have together?," Miroku asked.

"Well, lets open them and see," Inuyasha stated, "Homeroom A, Math, Gym, English, LSD, Science, Band. I have 1st lunch too,".

"Homeroom C, Science, Gym, English, LMS, Geometry, Band. 1st lunch also, We only have three," Miroku said as he pouted.

"I think we will live, there will be someone in our classes to talk to. You'll do fine, dont worry," Inuyasha assured.

"Thanks Inuyasha," Miroku said as he looked at him.

"Yea, Yea, your welcome. Now lets get out of here before we start huggin' and shit," Inuyasha stated as he rushed out the doors. Miroku chuckled and followed his friend outside.

* * *

**InuHanyou102: what classes did you get?**

**UnoticedMiko10: nosy!**

**InuHanyou102: yea i know, now tell me your classes**

**UnoticedMiko10: alright, alright, lets see**

**InuHanyou102: hurry up!!!**

**UnoticedMiko10: Homeroom A 1st, Algebra 1 2nd, Gym 3rd, English Honors 4th, LMS 5th, Science 6th, and Band 7th**

**InuHanyou102: really?!**

**UnoitcedMiko10: Well, yea, its what the paper says...**

**InuHanyou102: we have just about the whole day together!**

**UnoitcedMiko10: seriously?!**

**InuHanyou102: yep**

**UnoictedMiko10: lol, thats great!! i was so worried that I wouldnt have anyone to talk to for the better part of the day...now i do!!!!**

**InuHanyou102: lol, well you can talk to me all day long**

**UnoticedMiko10: now that your saying it out loud it doesnt sound as appealing**

**InuHanyou102: HEY!!!!**

**UnoticedMiko10: lol, i'm only kiddin!! so what classes do you have?**

**InuHanyou102: Homeroom A 1st, Algebra 2nd, Gym 3rd, English 4th, LSD 5th, Science 6th, and Band 7th**

**UnoitcedMiko10: what lunch**

**InuHanyou102: me and Miroku have 1st**

**UnoticedMiko10: me and Sango have 1st too**

**InuHanyou102: well thats just super**

**UnoticedMiko10: lol**

**InuHanyou102: lol**

**UnoticedMiko10: awe! I still have 5th period alone**

**InuHanyou102: no, Miroku has it**

**UnoticedMiko10: i think i'd rather be alone**

**InuHanyou102: lol, he wont do anything, i'll make sure**

**UnoticedMiko10: lol, thanks! oh!, and you have LSD with Sango**

**InuHanyou102: good, that'll give me someone to talk to**

**UnoticedMiko10: supertastic!!**

**InuHanyou102: your retarded**

**UnoticedMiko10: yea I know lol, g2g, im sleepy**

**InuHanyou102: lol, Good Night Kagome**

**UnoticedMiko10: Sweet Dreams Inuyasha!**

_**UnoticedMiko10 has signed off**_

Inuyasha sighed and sat back in his chair. _"All my dreams are sweet Kags, cause your in every one of them. Man that makes me sound like a girl!! Ugh, we arent even dating yet and she already has me whipped!!"_, Inuyasha chuckled to himself, _" No one has to know that part though.,"_ Inuyasha got up and slid into his bed. He whimperd slightly from the chilly sheets and hugged a pillow, pretending it was Kagome. Inuyasha sighed contently as he fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

Kagome awoke to a loud, shrilling, beeping noise, She groaned and pushed the sleep button. _"I gotta remember to unplug that thing. After all, I still have a week of freedom."_ Kagome thought as she tried to fall back asleep. She rolled over and was almost asleep again when her phone rang. Kagome screamed in her pillow and picked up her cell phone, "Hello?,"

"Good Morning!," A deep voice said happily.

"Morning," Kagome mumbled.

"You sound as if you just woke up,".

"Good observation. I did, thanks for the wake up call by the way,".

The guy chuckled, "Sorry, anyways, what are you doing today?,".

"Nothing probably, what about you?,".

"Hopefully going to a movie with you and after maybe a walk around the park or something. How about it?,".

"Sure!, sounds fun. Where and what time?,".

"What about 10 at the Downtown Cinema?,".

"Sounds fun still,".

"Alright then, its a date!,".

"Uh, well, maybe,".

"You sillygoose of course it is!,".

Kagome faked a laugh, "So, who are you anyways?,".

The mystery guy gave a deep, hearty laugh and replied," Kouga Ookami."

* * *

Thought it was guna be Inuyasha didnt you? Well that is chapter 3!! I am sorry its so short but I thought this was a perfect place to leave a cliffy! How'd you guys like it? I am sorry I cant update faster but I am tryng my hardest to update as soon as possible!!!!! There is all the school and home-life stuff though. I can hardly find time to write anymore. But I make the time!! Lol, anyways, as for the question of if they are going to have a lot of instant messanging, yeah, I am guna put at least one in every chapter. Well, its 3 a.m and I have school tomarrow!!! Oh, and could someone tell me how to spell Inuyasha's mother's name?

Knife Called Lust

I look alive, I'm dead inside. My heart has holes and black blood flows.  
We'll do some drugs, well fall in love and get fucked up while the world  
just shrugs. With no thought Logically. Were wondering the streets so aimlessly. I hate to see these kids just being put down so painlessly.  
And people say you Dye your hair and wear tight jeans, that doesn't mean. That you can't scream, or like loud noise, you got a choice, you have a voice. And just because you showed no love and hate on us you fucked our trust. Now watch we thrust this Knife Called Lust into my Chest until it Bust.  
Chorus  
This love , This Hate  
Is burning me away  
( is burning me away)  
It's hard to face that we're all the same  
This love, This Hate  
Is Burning me away  
( is burning me away)  
It's harder times like these that never change ( That never change)  
Mad at the fact your dad is an addict, your friend takes pills he thinks it cures sadness,  
I'm not here to attack or make you kids panic,  
but i just think it's tragic the way these kids have it.  
and everybody sins and it all begins, it goes back around, nobody ever wins.  
and you stab yourself in the back, EVERYBODY JUST RELAX! it all just hits so close to home,  
we all got friends but we stand alone, and your on your own from a broken home,  
you keep the truth inside and it stays unknown. Nostalgia hit and its time to quit,  
and everybody acts like it don't mean shit.  
and your friend will stab you just to fuck some girl,  
put your hands in the air and scream FUCK THE WORLD!!!  
Chorus  
Bridge:  
Let go (**screams)**  
I'll bring you closer  
Right now** (screams)  
**I'll hold on tightly  
Tha Producer and Charlie Scene: Let go** (screams)  
**We're going no where  
Somewhere **(screams)**  
And things aren't over  
Harder times like these!  
Growing up on the streets!  
Harder times like these!  
I'll put you back on your feet!  
Chorus  
Ending:  
And I fall to the ground with my teardrops  
And I get lost every time my heart stops  
This love this hate is burning me away

Victory

Is

Mine


	4. Surprise!

Kagome sighed. She really didnt want to go on a date with Kouga but he hurried off the phone befoer she could take her yes back. _"I'm so fuckin' stupid!! I should have asked who it was BEFORE I agreed to come!! AARRGGGHHH!!!!!!," _Kagome mentaly screamed in her mind. As she walked into the theater she sighed again. _"Wonder where Kouga is? You know, he should have come to my house to pick me up! So I wouldnt have to---"_

"Hey there beautiful," Kouga whispered in her ear, interupting her train of thought.

Kagome gasped and turned around surprised, "Kouga! You surprised me!,"

Kouga chuckled,"I could tell. So, do you know what movie you want to see?,".

"Um, Talledega Nights!! The previews were so funny!!," Kagome said giggling.

"Alright then, stay put and I'll get our tickets," Kouga said as he walked over towards the ticket booth.

Kagome watched him leave then turned back to gaze at what new movies were being released. It wasnt until she felt a tap on her shoulder that she turned around. "Hey Kouga, how did you----," she stopped mid-sentance and blinked her eyes. "Inuyasha!,".

"Hey Kagome. What are you doing here?,".

Kagome laughed nervously," Well, uh, you see I'm--,".

"I have the tickets Kagome! Oh, hey mutt-face," Kouga said as he took his place beside Kagome.

"What are_ you _doing here?," Inuyasha sneered.

"Use your eyes genius, I'm here with Kagome," Kouga smirked as he moved closer to her.

Kagome grimanced and moved away,"What are you doing here Inuyasha?,".

_"I cant believe she's on a date with **Kouga** of all people!! Doesn't she know his rep?!,"_ Inuyasha mentaly growled. His hands balled into fists and it took all of his mental control not to **kill** him._"Grrrrrrrrrrr,"_.

_"Uh oh. Inuyasha doesn't look too happy. I'll explain it all later though, he'll be fine then!,"_ Kagome thought, "Inuyasha? Did you hear me?,".

"Huh? Oh, uh, I was supposed to be here with Miroku but he blew me off for some chick. So I invited a friend to come in his place,"Inuyasha said still thinking.

"Thats nice, who's your friend?," Kagome asked curiously.

"Her name is Ayame Ottama, we met her and her friend yesturday," Inuyasha said.

_"He invited a girl? Why do I feel disappointed?,"_Kagome thought.

"What girl in their right mind would go to the movie with you?,"Kouga asked, smirking.

"Shut up Wolf Shit, no one wants to hear you," Inuyasha scowled.

"So Inuyasha, are you here on a date with her?,"Kagome asked trying to look casual.

Inuyasha raised a eye brow," No, just as friends,".

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding."Why don't you guys sit with us! That way we can talk before the movie starts!," Kagome gave him a pleading look.

Inuyasha raised the other brow, "Sure, that way you guys can met Ayame. By the way, she's a wolf demon,".

"A wolf with a mutt? What kind of wolf is she,"Kouga said with a look of disgust. Inuyasha gave him a cold stare, then he smiled.

"The kind that could kick your sorry, arrogant hide," A girl with fire red hair and emerad eyes said coming up behind Kouga.

"Is that----,"Kouga stopped mid-sentance. _"She's beautiful,"._

"Whats a matter? Can't come up with a come back? What kind of wolf are _you!_," the girl asked.

"I-I-I-you-you-you, but..."Kouga sputtered.

Inuyasha laughed, "This is Ayame, Ayame this is Kagome and Kouga,".

"Hi, nice to meet you!,"Kagome said outstreaching a hand.

Ayame smiled and gave a firm handshake,"Likewise!,".

Kagome giggled when a thought hit her,"Oh, what movie are you guys guna go see?,".

"Talledga Nights," Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed with relief,"Just checking!,".

"We'd better go, the movie starts soon,"Ayame warned.

* * *

As they walked towards their movie, Kagome and Ayame chatted and laughed. By the time they got to their seats, they were already good freinds. "You gotta meet Sango, you guys will get along great!!,".

Ayame laughed,"We should all go to the mall tomarrow. I need some new shoes anyway,".

"Sounds like a plan! I'll run it by Sango and I'll let ya know,".

"Hey Kagome, can I ask you something?," Kouga whispered into her ear.

Kagome resisted the urge to slap him, "Sure Kouga, what is it?,".

"Well...,''Kouga shifted uncomfortably,"I know that I asked you and all, and that this is supposed to be our date but, well, uh..---"

"Wana sit by Ayame?," Kagome asked.

Kouga blinked,"Yeah, that alright?,".

"Sure Kouga, besides,"Kagome smiled,"We only came as friends anyway,".

Kouga smiled back as Kagome got up to sit on the other side of Inuyasha. Ayame leaned up a bit to give her a questioning look and Kagome only winked. Ayame looked confused until Kouga moved into the empty seat by her. He whispered something in her ear and she blushed furiously. Kagome noticed and poked Inuyasha in the arm,"Hey, come on, lets give them some privacy,".

"Hey Kags, when did you get here?," Inuyasha asked as Kagome broke his train of thought.

Kagome laughed,"Come on baka, follow me," she said as she moved into the very back seats.

"Where we goin'? Why aint Ayame comin'? Why arent you with Kouga? Why are you even with Kouga anyway? Dont you know his reputation? Why are we back here? Its dark back here Kagome, I cant see. Why cant I see? You still have to tell me about Kouga. Why----"Inuyasha rambled as Kagome's hand cut him off.

"We went to the very back seats so Ayame and Kouga could have some privacy. Ayame isnt coming because she is with Kouga. I am here because I wanted to give them some privacy. The reason I am with Kouga is because some one called me up this morning and asked me to the movies and I forgot to ask who they were before I said yes. Yes, Inuyasha, I know his reputation. We are back here to give them some privacy. I know it is dark. You cant see because their is no lights back here. I've told you about Kouga already. Did I get everything?,"Kagome asked as she smirked.

Inuyasha just nodded his head and said, "Smart ass,". Kagome laughed and tryed to see Kouga and Ayame from here. "Hey Inu!, can you see Kouga or Ayame?,".

"I though you said we came back here to give them privacy? You said it like 3 times, now you want to spy on them?,"Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kagome sighed,"Your right. Lets just watch the movie,". Inuyasha only chuckled.

After 30 minutes went by Kagome lost interest. "Inu, will you tell me who the girl is now?,".

"Huh? What girl?,".

"Ya know!, The one who made you give up playboying,".

"Oh, sorry Kags, cant,".

Kagome pouted, "Why not? I'll keep your secret! I promise I will!,".

Inuyasha chuckled," No,".

"Aw, come on!, Give me hints then!,".

"Alright, she's beautiful,".

"That isnt what I meant! You know what, I'll just ask the questions and you answer them, k?".

"Sure,".

"Do I know her?,".

"I would be surprised if you didnt,".

"What color hair does she have?,".

"Black, its so soft lookin, it makes you want to just run your fingers all through it,".

"Uh, ok. Um, what color eyes?,".

"A dark brown that I always seem to lose myself in,".

"O...k, um, what kind of body does she have?,".

"Every time I see her my---" Kagome closed her hand over his mouth.

"Dont finish that,".

"Bf bbo bogt bit bor bads bwf bwe bwm bwuna bwik bwem,".(If you dont get your hands off me Im guna lick them.)

Kagome laughed, "I couldnt hear that, say it again?,".

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and swiftly licked her hand. Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "EWWWWW! INUYAHSA YOUR GROSS!!!,"she whispered.

Inuyasha chuckled, "I warned you,". Kagome narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "If you dont keep that in your mouth, I'll find use for it out here," Inuyasha smirked. Kagome widened her eyes for a moment but then smiled. She stuck her tongue out more and smirked with one corner of her mouth. Inuyasha raised his eye brow,"Dont tempt me, Kags,". She twisted and folded her tongue and raised her eye brow. Inuyasha smirked,"You had your chance," he muttered.

He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. Then he stuck out his tongue and caressed hers with his.

(AN: Its basically french kissing outside your mouth. Its fun, ;p) Her eyes almost poped out of her head and she gasped. Inuyasha took that moment to kiss her. He crashed his lips on hers and continued what had they started inside their mouths. _"I cant believe I am kissing Kagome. Damn, she is a good kisser."._

_"I'M KISSING INUYASHA!! OH MY GOD! But,...I dont want to stop. I am actually...enjoying it. He's such a good kisser. I bet I look like an idiot with my eyes open. Just my luck!,"._ Kagome closed her eyes. She losened her body and wrapped her arms around his neck as her tongue moved with his. She played the under side of his hair and sighed in contemptment.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. His thumb went under her shirt and lightly stroked her stomach. He felt her shiver and smirked. He let his other hand come up and gently traced her neck. She shivered again and broke their kiss. She looked at him through glazed eyes and tilted her head slightly. _"She looks like a cute puppy when she does that,"._ He tightlened his arms around her waist and burrowed his face into neck.

"Kagome,".

Kagome barely heard him. She looked down at him and raised his head for him. His eyes were glazed over too.

"Its you, Kags. Your the girl I was talking about. Your the one I cant stop thinking about. Your the one I cant seem to just forget. Its you that all this time I was trying to impress. Your the one that I cant seem to get around. All I have wanted since middle school was you, Kagome. Your beautiful, intelligent, fiesty, and everything I have ever wanted. None of the other girls compare to you, not even in the slightest. Trust me on this one,". Inuyasha confessed.

Kagome gasped. "_It was me? All this time I was the one he wanted so bad? How come I never knew! Well, no one knew so I guess thats why. Still, these things are good to know once and awhile. What if he asks me out? What will Sango say?! What will mama say?! WHAT WILL I SAY?!?!,"._

"Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?," Inuyasha asked her. Hope glittered in his eyes as did fear._ "What if our kiss meant nothing to her? What if she hates me now? What if she says no? What will Miroku say?!? What will mom say?! I dont really care what mom says. Miroku neither actually. Wait, what am I guna say!?!?!,"._

Kagome looked deep into his eyes. She saw fear, hope, disire, and...what was the other thing? Oh well, she kinda didnt have time to figure that out!

"Yes, Inuyasha,". Kagome smiled softly.

Inuyasha broke out into a fully-flegded grin. He hugged her tight and kissed her passionately. All the sudden the lights came on. Inuyasha and Kagome both jumped and looked up. "The movie is over. Sure was short," Inuyasha said.

"So, what did you two do back here?," Ayame asked laughter in her eyes and Kougas arm around her waist.

Kagome and Inuyasha just looked at each other and smiled," Nothing!,".

* * *

Chapter 4 is done after a REALLY long wait!! I'm sorry guys. I have had some writters block and it was hard to come up with half of this chapter. I really didnt want Inu and Kag to get together this early but I couldnt think of anything else to do. Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Cya

**"Bliss (I Don't Wanna Know)"**

(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink  
I really couldn't care less what you think  
Well I don't have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I can't feel a thing  
You might as well save your goodbyes  
We can give this train wreck one last ride  
I'm gonna have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I don't make things right  
I'll tell you one last time

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)

I woke up with a heartbeat in my head  
I reached for the bottle by the bed  
I saw your side was not slept in  
Cold sheets again  
Remind me of what you said  
We need to take a break for a while  
It's been so long since I smiled  
I don't wanna listen now  
Live this day down  
With you so drunk and high  
So I'll say goodbye

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't want to know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
Now I know I can't stay sober  
Cause you left me here like this  
I don't wanna know  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know

Victory

Is

Mine


End file.
